Don't Forget Me Here
by Harley Parker
Summary: I had another story on here that I didn't like so I kept the first chapter to start again.. this is A Bella/ Jace story. Jace Brings Bella to Forks to hidden from Valintine and Hodge. she is the most powerful shadow hunter. He doesn't want to lose her so he brings her to a safe place away from everything at least he thinks so.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys… I know… this is kind of iffy… I'm trying to start a new story... I hope this works out... wish me luck and here. It's a Jace and Bella story. It only has no parts of twilight other than some of the characters and it is based just after city of bones movie... not city of ashes but hopefully you guys like. Here is the first chapter

"Jace Leaves..."

Jace you cannot leave me here with these people" Bella Said "I'll go crazy if I can't hunt."

"Bells I need you to be safe. I don't want to lose you as well" Jace pleaded "please stay here for a little while, no hunting, just a plain normal human."

"Fine I'll stay here, but please don't leave me here long, I'll miss you lots, and I love you" Bella said

"I love you to Bells" Jace said, giving Bella a quick but passionate kiss, "never forget that, I will come back for you"

And then he left me alone, in the middle of nowhere, well not nowhere... She knew where she was she just never thought she would be back here. Forks, Washington. The place she hated most, the place she ran away form at 17 to be with Jace who she meet while hunting a demon, she was entranced by the way he moved while hunting, the way he swung his blade, killing the demon and rescuing her from her death.

She just had to be with him and he felt the same about her, they belong together. And when apart it was hard on them. But Jace heard around that Valentine was back and looking for revenge and the mortal cup. Although she had no clue what the big deal was about the cup. Why it was such a big deal to him. But she loved him and trusted that this was the right thing to do.

Bella was walking the streets, not needing to watch her surroundings as it was 4 am and the middle of November, no one would out around this time of day, well no one but her. The way she liked it, she reached her destination and stood there for a few moments deciding if she actually wanted to do this or not.

Finally after about ten minutes she knocked on the door, she heard footsteps and then the light came on and the door opened. "Bella what are you doing here? Where have you been? Come in it must be freezing out there."

"Thank you Carlisle" she said walking in, "I need a place to stay. And I came from New York City." Bella replied. "Oh and please don't ask questions about the trip, I'm here, I'm fine. That's all you need to know."

"See you haven't lost the attitude Bella, but sure you can stay here for however long you need" the older man replied/p  
"Awesome thanks" Bella said about to walk away

"Only if you follow some ground rules." The blonde said with a stern voice

"Fine, what are they Carlisle" Bella said "and we will see if I'll follow them" she continued with a smirk

"It's either you do or you don't stay here Bella, you can't walk all over us again. And I am taking a huge risk letting you stay after you stole some money and broke Edward's heart" Carlisle said.

"Tell me they and I will decide, and he broke his own heart. And the money was mine in the first place" Bella replied smirk still in place.

"Fine, you eat dinner with the family, you don't go on late night walks and you have to attend school as you are still seventeen, oh and find a job." He replied

"And here you made them sound so terrible." Bella replied and walked away

"I meant it Bella it's that or you are out" he yelled as she walked away.

"I already promised those to my boyfriend Carlisle" she yelled back

Bella made her way upstairs and found the empty guest room and closed and locked the door behind her. She lay on the bed "well this should be fun" she muttered to herself. Ugh this room needs some black she thought, well it's a good thing Jace gave her five grand to make herself more. Tomorrow it is a major shopping trip in Port Angeles; hopefully I can find a ride there.

"Bella plugged her all her electronics in which include her phone, laptop, iPad and iPod. And went to bed.

*****DOWNSTAIRS*****/p

"Dad you can't be really letting her stay here again are you?" Edward asked his father. "She hurt me, broke my heart, left"

"Edward stop, okay she is staying here and if she is out of line in any way she is gone, so calm down" Carlisle said and walked away from his son remembering what happened last year. Remembering when he told Bella that Edward had cheated on her with her, he didn't want them dating, cause she was a bad influence for him, all black, out all night, always skipping class. She was just no good. Edward did not cheat that he knew of. But he just didn't like them as a couple. So he did what he had to, and his son still didn't know why she left.

"Dad! You can't be serious" Edward yelled and followed his father to his study.

"Edward enough, you have issues go talk to her!" he yelled back. Knowing she would not be up front on why she left, she didn't roll like that.

"Fine I will." He said and walked away. Going upstairs and got to her door stood there for a minute, taking a deep breath and then knocked. There was no answer. So he walked to his room and went to bed, I'll try in the morning, he thought to himself. 

"*****BELLA'S ROOM*****

Bella heard someone knock on the door and didn't feel like getting up; she was too deep in thought. "Maybe toy with him while I'm back? How would Jace feel if I did?" she thought out loud "I will sleep on it" and with that she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella's POV:**_  
When I woke up I checked my phone for any hope that Jace would bring me back home, but there was nothing.. no messages or missed calls. Putting my phone down with a sigh. "Well I need to find a ride to port Angeles.. maybe Ace will help me out.. although  
she always says I need more colour and less revealing clothing." I thought out loud "well at least it is Saturday. No school today to worry about."  
Another sigh as I picked up my phone scrolling through my contacts I found Ace's number that I had and hit call hoping it would be the same. After what seemed like ten years of ringing she finally answered.  
"Hello?" She said slightly confused  
"Hey is this still Ace?" I asked with my fingers crossed.  
"The only person who has ever called me that is Isa" she stated  
"Well that would be me." I said flatly  
"Holy crap, we haven't spoken in forever. Why are you calling?" She asked.  
"Well I'm currently back in forks, and I need to get some stuff to make this place less horrible." I replied.  
"Okay so you need a lift? Is that what I'm catching?" She asked  
"Yeah, that would be it. Only if you don't have anything planned out already and you know if you want. I know it's been awhile" I said with a sigh  
" yeah sure I'll help on one deal though" she said  
"Okay what's the catch?" I asked  
"I want to know why you left" she said  
I stood there in shock, I figured that Edward would have told everyone why I left. But I guess he didn't want to bruise his ego by telling everyone that he got caught cheating with one of my so called friends.  
I was totally lost in thought when I heard Ace on the phone "hello are you still there?"  
"Oh yeah sorry Ace just lost in thought, sure I'll tell you what happened." I replied  
"Okay cool I'll pick you up in ten minutes, you at the Cullen's house again?" She asked  
"Yeah unfortunately it's the only place I knew that would let me stay." I replied.  
"Okay cool, see you in abIt." She said and with that she hung up.  
Well ten minutes isn't enough to shower I thought to myself asI looked into the mirror, "at least I don't look that bad this morning" I said out loud I applied some blackeyeliner on and put on some lipgloss. Just as I was adjusting my black  
corset like shirt I heard a honk. I grabbed my leather coat and purse I ran down the stairs.  
"That's Ace I'm going to Port Angeles for the day to pick up a few things, I'll be back in time for dinner" I yelled as I was walking through the door, closing it behind me.  
"Hey Ace, thanks for the help." I said as I got in her car.  
"It's no problem at all." She replied with a smile "so when did you get back to this hell hole?"  
"Last night" I replied.  
"Nice, so out with it.. why did you leave in the first place?" She said getting right to the point.  
"Well it was really simple, I came home one day and Carlisle was at my house, he said we needed to talk about Edward. So I sat down and he told me that he caught Edward cheating on me with Lauren. And you know how I felt about people being unfaithful  
so I just left, I broke up with him and caught a flight to New York. Never looked back" I said while looking out the window and watched the trees.  
" oh I'm sorry Isa" she said, I could hear the sympathy in her voice.  
"It's whatever I moved on" I replied Witha smile

 _ **So there you have the next chapter.. I hope you like it.. please review.. I will try update again soon...**_

 _ ****_

 _ **~Harley~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello sorry it takes me so long to update.. I hope there are still readers out there... any ways on with the chapter... PS... Im going to be doing this chapter in 3 different POV"S... sorry if it gets confusing**_

 _ **Bella's POV:**_

"its whatever I've moved on" I said with a smiled

"thats good _Isa, im glad." Ace replied "so what are you looking for..? fit in or your normal attire?"_

 _"do you really have to ask Ace? i replied with a chuckle. looking at the current outfit I was wearing. my shirt was like a corset. it was mostly black but it had a bit of white silk under the black lace rose design, my black ripped up skinny jeans paired with my black studded wedge high heels with my leather coat that jace got me for my last birthday._

 _"yeah I do Isa, One day you might just surprise me and say you are going to try fit in." She replied with a laugh_

 _"I'll never fit in here Ace, so why try?" I asked while looking out the window_

 _"I don't know, maybe you'll meet someone." she replied_

 _"I already have someone Ace, I have Jace." I said sternly_

 _"right the guy that just left you here, a place you hate and swore you'd never return to. sounds like a great guy" she said annoyed._

 _"he loves me Ace." I replied just as annoyed. "why do you dislike him so much, you don't even know him."_

 _"I know enough Isa, I've seen him. I've seen him bring you here and I know why." she replied her voice full of anger._

 _"you haven't, you are just making that up." I replied getting really irritated with this conversation_

 _"No I'm not Isa, I was right about when he first came into your life, it was only to help out that girl. " she replied_

 _"im so done with this conversation Ace. If you dont drop it, I will make sure your life is hell while im here" I said sternly_

 _"fine but when he hurts you, don't come to me for help." she replied._

 _"he wont hurt me." I replied._

 _"fine so where are we going?" she asked to avoid further arguing_

 _"well I need clothes and shoes, makeup, basically everything." I replied_

 _"okay, so we have money for all this right?" she asked_

 _"yes I have Money Ace" i said " I don't shoplift anymore"_

 _"okay just making sure." she said as we pulled up to little mall_

 _when she parked the car, I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car._

 _***** Back at the Cullen House*****_

 ** _Edwards POV:_**

 _I went to knock on Bella's door again to find out it was opened and vacant. so I ran downstairs as fast as I could. "she's gone, she left again. are you happy now dad? she probably stole from us again." I yelled at him_

 _"Edward relax, She went to Port Angeles with Alice. in case you have forgotten she came here with nothing but the clothes on her back and whatever she could put in her bag." He stated without looking up from the newspaper_

 _"how could you let her hang out with Alice, when she is probably the reason that we all got screwed the last time Bella was here."_

 _"Because Alice is her only friend, I told Alice to take her somewhere, anywhere. far away from here. she didn't know why but she did it" He yelled_

 _"why, why would you send her away?" I yelled back_

 _"because you cheated on her!" he yelled standing up. "you hurt her so I told her to break up with you and to leave."_

 _"how... how did you find out about that?" I asked, looking anywhere but him. he knew my most embarrassing secret I had._

 _"I seen the whole thing." He said, disappointment clear in his voice._

 _"I thought nobody new about that except me and Lauren." I said softly looking down at my feet._

 _"Well I know and so does she, that's why she left. I told her." He said "and you are going to apologize to her and just maybe we can get back to normal."_

 _I nodded my head and left the room as fast as I could. 'how am I supposed to apologize?' I thought to myself. 'well she is out shopping so i have sometime.'_

 _*****Mall in Port Angeles*****_

 ** _Bella's POV:_**

 _"Ace I already have one dress, I don't need another." I said with a sigh 'I can't show off to much skin unless I buy a lot of cover up which is not cheap' I continued in my head._

 _"You can not turn this one down though its cute and would look great on you."she reasoned._

 _I walked over to where she was to get a better look at the dress it was a steampunk like dress of little red riding hood, cape included. "fine I will get it as long as I don't have to wear the cape." I said while grabbing my size._

 _"when did you go steampunk Alice?" I heard someone call out from outside of the store._

 _"umm I'm not I'm here with a friend Rose." She said softly. I could hear in her voice that she was uncomfortable so I turned around. and in front of me stood this really pretty blonde. She was wearing A grey Blazer with a black fitted shirt underneath, matched with blue skinny jeans a pair of what looked like jimmy choos and a old style necklace. 'probably a family pendant' I thought._

 _"yeah she is here with me" I said with a smirk. Glancing at the two guys with her. "I'm Isa. and you are?"_

 _"Rosalie, this is my twin Jasper" she said pointing to the blonde beside her. "and this is my boyfriend Emmett" as soon as she said that he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"nice to meet you. I guess, you must be Miss Popular. Well not for long." I half sang._

 _"What do you mean not for long?" She asked offended._

 _"Well I start Monday and when I do everyone is going to forget about you." I said with a laugh "I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have to go pay for all this. Nice meeting you boys" I said and winked at them and then walked away._

 _"I can't believe you just did that Isa, No one has ever stood up to Rose before." Ace said following me to the till arms full of clothing most of course black._

 _"Well I'm not just anyone. I have to call Jace when we get back to forks." I said_

 _"why?" she asked_

 _"because I just winked at 2 guys that are not him." I stated_

 _"right" she said "even though he is probably flirting it up with whats her face."_

 _"Ace enough with that okay Clary isn't even at the institute." I said getting annoyed that she brought her up again._

 _"I know, I know Isa. Just voicing my opinion" she said putting her hands up in defense_

 _"Okay well lets go find a decent Makeup place then get out of here." I said looking at all the bags I had. "how much have we bought?" I asked with a sigh. and started picking up bags_

 _"let see we bought basically everything. but we cant leave without buying at least one pair of shoes Isa you know my rules." She said sternly_

 _"Really Ace I figured you would have changed your rules by now." I said with a sigh "one pair Ace that is it."_

 _"just one" she said with a smile while walking into the shoe store._

 _***** **AT The** **INSTITUTE** *****_

 ** _Jace's POV:_**

 _"I'm Back" I yelled when I walked in_

 _"Hey how was the drive? why did Isa have to go again?" Isabelle asked_

 _"because Clary is coming to learn some new things from Jace." Alec said while walking down the stairs_

 _"have you not figured out which one you want to date yet?" Isabelle asked you could hear the disappointment in her voice "that's not fair to either of the Jace"_

 _"I have decided thank you very much." I said looking at Isabelle._

 _"then what is she doing here? and Isa had to go? Isa is the best shadowhunter here." Isabelle said_

 _"Because she is the best shadowhunter and when I tell Clary, She probably will want to hurt Isa and we can't have that." I said_

 _"if you really thought she was the best you know she could handle Clary." Alec said_

 _"can we just stop talking about this?" I asked getting frustrated. "yes I kissed Cary on her birthday but that was a mistake."_

 _"so it was just a mistake to you?" I heard Clary yell from behind me_

 _"It shouldn't have happened Clary, I love Isa." I said turning around to face her._

 _"Well lets see how much your precious Isa thinks about it when I tell her" Clary yelled. I ran towards her trying to get her to stop but I didnt notice that she had a knife on her before it made contact with my skin. everything was starting to go black..._

 ** _SO there you have it.. chapter 3.. hope you like.. and I hope it's not to confusing... anywho leave a review if you please aha.._**

 ** _Harley_**


End file.
